A base station device (base station, cell, first communication device (communication device different from a terminal device), eNodeB) and a terminal device (terminal, mobile terminal, mobile station device, second communication device (communication device different from the base station device), user equipment (UE), user device) included in a communication system such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) (registered trademark), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) based on the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) (registered trademark), and a wireless local area network (wireless LAN: WLAN), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) (registered trademark) based on The Institute of Electrical and Electronics engineers (IEEE) (registered trademark) each include a plurality of transmit and receive antennas and spatial-multiplex data signals with a multi input multi output (MIMO) technology so as to achieve high-speed data communication.
Furthermore, in order to achieve high-speed data communication between a base station device and a terminal device, the 3GPP has adopted carrier aggregation (CA) that enables simultaneous communication with a plurality of component carriers (NPL 1).
The 3GPP has adopted a frequency division duplex (FDD) and a time division duplex (TDD) as the frame structure type of a bidirectional communication scheme (duplex scheme). Furthermore, in the FDD, a full duplex scheme that enables simultaneous bidirectional communication, and a half duplex scheme by which bidirectional communication is achieved by switching unidirectional communication have been adopted (NPL 2). It should be noted that LTE that employs the TDD is sometimes referred to as TD-LTE or LTE TDD.
Furthermore, the 3GPP is considering TDD-FDD carrier aggregation (TDD-FDD CA) in which communication is performed with component carriers that support the TDD (TDD carriers) and component carriers that support the FDD (FDD carriers) put together (NPL 3).